


His beloved son

by enjoyseries



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, muder!baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyseries/pseuds/enjoyseries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two blue diamonds were devouring him entirely and it’s at this right moment, his gaze plunged in his son’s, he finally understood what it was like to be a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, English isn't my mothertongue.  
> And I know, it's a bit short. It's kinda the prologue.

These hands had accomplished so cruel gestures, had taken the lives of more than one person and yet they were also able to be donors of such tender caresses to this tiny human being.

 

When he had held him in his arms for the first time, a feeling of joy took possession of his body. He couldn’t help smiling at the view of this angel face.

 

‘Hello my dear Roman.’ He said in a soft voice. And then suddenly as if the child had recognized his father’s voice, the same one he had heard during those nine months passed in the womb of his mother, he opened his eyes.

 

Two blue diamonds were devouring him entirely and it’s at this right moment, his gaze plunged in his son’s, he finally understood what it was like to be a man.

 

He watched his face, wanting to remember the smallest lines and folds, as if he was afraid that everything could stop abruptly without warning. His head seemed so small and fragile in this little cap. And those eyes, those big blue eyes, the same as his dear mother. He could guess by the color of his eyebrows that some of the hair he must have on his head was blond. Oh but that nose and those lips were his father’s. He was the perfect replica of his beloved Bedelia and himself.

 

After long minutes of contemplation, he looked up toward the woman lying a few meters away from him. She smiled at the picture, her head on the pillow, fighting against sleep not wanting to miss a single second of this beautiful spectacle. He approached the bed, still carrying their new born child and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

 

‘Sleep my darling, you need to rest. I promise I’m not going anywhere.’ As he said, she finally closed her eyes, letting fatigue and sleep win over her.

 

Right now, he was the happiest men alive; the woman he loved more than anything in the world had offered him the most beautiful present he could ever dream of: a son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, thank you everyone for your kuddos and comments! Made me smile :)

'So this, should go there… and this one.. well.' Hannibal talked to himself in deep thought.

 

 

He was capable of the worst atrocities, was able to handle a knife perfectly and accurately. And yet at this very moment, he was struggling with a simple diaper and a squirming baby.

 

'You're not making this easy for me, you know that?' He told the boy who was laughing and babbling.

 

He attempted again, trying to find the right way and which side was corresponding to which scratch. All of this seemed so complicated for him.

 

He told her he would handle it, that it shouldn't be so difficult after all. Since they had come home with Roman, he didn't really let her do anything saying she needed to rest. And now it's been twenty minutes she was waiting after him in the living room. She didn't want to interfere in his relationship with his son; she knew it was really important for him to be present. But she was starting to worry a bit not seeing him coming back, so she decided to join him in the nursery.

 

'Are you alright?' She asked entering the room.

 

'Those things are pure evil.' He said raising his hands in abandon.

 

She chuckled, and walked towards him.

 

'Here, let me do.'

 

He stepped back and let her do, watching each of her moves. She withdrew what he did wrong, and put everything back correctly. He looked at her perplex, like she was doing some kind of magic. The next minute she had finished buttoning the sleep suit. She lifted the baby from the mattress, one hand supporting his head and settled him in the pit of her arm.

 

'That's better this way, right?' She told Roman.

 

'How did you just do that?' Hannibal asked her, making her chuckle again.

 

'It's not so complicated, you know.' She slightly smiled.

 

'Well, as unbelievable as it seems… it is for me.'

 

'It will come with time and experience, you'll see.' She softly stroked his cheek with her free hand.

 

He watched her leave the room, carrying their son. He was fascinated by her, she was so good with him as if she was born to be a mother and in their situation of playing hide and seek with all kind of authorities and Will Graham, he couldn't be more proud of being her husband than right now. He loved her more than anything; he could die for her and their son. The first day they had met, he never thought that today -years later- they would be there together. He wasn't even her friend, just a ' _colleague_ ' as she had liked to remind him at every of their meeting. And yet they had become a _family_.

 

* * *

 

**Later that night.**

 

'Hey there, why all those cries uh?' He whispered as he took the baby in his arms.

 

He rocked and swung a bit, hoping it would calm his fuss.

 

'Shhh, it's okay. Nothing can happen to you, you're safe here.' He whispered against his little head, then dropped a kiss on his soft skin.

 

'You don't want to wake up mommy, do you?' At his words, the baby stopped crying. What he didn't see was Bedelia standing in the door frame, arms crossed against her chest and smiling.

 

'Sorry I didn't want to wake you up, go back to bed I got it.'

 

She approached him, still with this slight smile on her face. She looked at Roman, who was chewing his little fingers looking back at her with both his blue eyes –still wet from the previous cries- wide opened. She carefully stroked his head with her fingertips, then put this same hand on Hannibal's forearm and looked at him.

 

'Thank you.' She whispered just before kissing him.

 

'For what?' He asked smirking and raising his eyebrows.

 

'You've been so nice recently, taking care of Roman and me.'

 

'He's my son, and you're my wife.'

 

'Our little prince.' She whispered watching their little boy.

 

He studied her face; even if she would never admit it, he could read her like an opened book. He could see she was worried and anxious, and he knew exactly why.

 

'Bedelia.' The tone in his voice was grave. 'They can't find us here.'

 

She didn't say a word, and raised up her chin as to prove him she wasn't afraid; but he could see the fear in her eyes.

 

'I won't let anyone come close to the two of you.'

 

'I know.' She whispered, almost inaudibly.

 

He extended his right arm toward her and pushed one of her blond curls away which was about to fall across her face. They stayed for a minute just looking at each other and then a little snore brought them out of their thoughts. They lowered both their eyes towards Roman; he had fallen asleep and was now sleeping peacefully into his father's arms. They both smiled, and Hannibal carefully bent over the cradle to gently lay him down. She had never seen him so soft before, the arrival of this little human being had changed everything, and their new life was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a longer one this time, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought about it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the third chapter, hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments, you guys really motivated me to keep writting!
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

It was a spring day, sunny and warm enough for the season. They had decided to go out, walking through the streets looking like a perfect family with no history. They finally sat for a while at an outdoor cafe, one opposite the other and the stroller just next to them. They ordered drinks, and they just remained silent simply enjoying each other company; gazing and smiling at each other once in a while. After she had finished her drink, she took the four-months-old-baby who began to be more and more agitated out of the pushchair. She held him under his arms in front of her, trying to make him stand up on her lap. He was firmly pushing with his little feet against her thighs, giving some little kicks and smiling at her all the way long. She finally put him in a sitting position, his back against her chest. The little boy was very active and curious for his age, and he started clapping his hands on the table, babbling some kind of words no one could quite understand and uttering some cries of joy. She had encircled her hand around his tummy while the other one was stroking his head; she dropped few kisses here and there on the top, breathing the baby scent she liked to smell.

Hannibal had observed the scene from the beginning, and couldn't wipe off the smile on his face. He remembered when he had found out, when she had told him; it had been like a bomb exploding straight into his face.

 

-Flashback-

 

It had been days now she felt like that; all shitty and sick. She couldn't eat any meals Hannibal had prepared; sometimes she could even barely stand the smells without being hit by violent nausea. He didn't say anything at first, suspecting a stomach bug or something like that. But she was thinner than never before, pale and exhausted.

There was a day she left for the entire afternoon, without warning him. As soon as she had closed the door, he put his jacket on and discretly followed her as he used to whenever she had to leave. They walked for maybe fifteen minutes before she stopped to a house, she threw a glance behind her back and pushed the door to enter. As soon as he saw what he wanted to know, he walked backhome and waited for her like nothing happened.

She came home hours later just in time for diner. He didn't ask anything, they were both quiet this night. Too quiet to be honest; this was one of those heavy silences difficult to bear. He threw a few glances at her while they were sitting at the table; she seemed to be lost in her thoughts, her eyes were kinda red and she just kept looking at her plate without a word. She finally put a piece of food in her mouth and closed her eyes as she slowly chewed it. It didn't take long before she dropped everything and ran to the bathroom. He remained sitting on his chair for a few seconds and then got up to follow her step. He found her on her knees, head above the toilet bowl. He slowly came to her side and she felt two hands grabbing her hair from behind. She was throwing all the content of her stomach –which wasn't much- and soon all she could vomit was just saliva. Her esophagus was irritated, her throat was sore and dry; she was struggling to catch her breath. She let out a moan of pain before being hit by another spasm. After what it seemed like an eternity, she finally stopped throwing up. She was breathing fast and her body was shaking from all the effort it just provided. She wiped her mouth with a tissue, throwing it into the bowl and flushed. As she straightened a bit, Hannibal raised her on her feet but didn't lose his grip on her; he was afraid she could fall at any time.

And then Bedelia broke the silence.

'I'm pregnant.' Her voice cracked in a whisper and trembled as she was trying to swallow a sob. Right now, she was just looking like a lost and frightened girl.

It hit him, right in the feels. They were sharing a bed, had lost themselves into each other arms too many times and their relationship had mysteriously fallen into an intimate universe. He was surprised, but gladly surprised. And yet, not a single word came out of his mouth.

He just guided her to the sink, took a washcloth and put it under the water. He refreshed her, gently and slowly stroked her forehead and neck. She didn't stir, didn't talk and let him do.

Later this night, as he came back into the bedroom and slipped under the sheets, he looked at her lying and asleep next to him and looking so fragile. He had always felt protective of her, but even more now. His eyes lowered and fell on her flat belly; this life growing inside of her was about to change all of his plans and surprisingly, he found himself smiling into the dusk of the night.

 

-Now-

 

'Désirez-vous autre chose, Monsieur?' The waiter took him out of his thoughts.

'L'addition, s'il vous plait.' He spoke in almost perfect French. The man came back a few minutes later with the bill and Hannibal paid him, leaving a generous tip. They got up and left the cafe; Bedelia had kept Roman in her arms, pushing the stroller with the other one waiting for Hannibal. As he arrived, the little cherub squirmed in his mother's arms and leaned toward his father, waving both of his upper limbs fervently. The next minute, Hannibal had one of his arms under his buttocks' son, holding him firmly against his chest and he was slightly shaking the cuddle toy in front of him with the other one, trying to catch his attention. They walked back home in a slow step, taking the park way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed :)
> 
> I might continue working on this, you're the ones who can choose if you want to see more of the three of them!


End file.
